Akashi x Furihata
by Dodge3
Summary: Akashi est amoureux de Furihata depuis un moment déjà et il décide de ce rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir par la suite lui faire sa déclaration. Aidé de Kuroko qui va lui donner quelques conseil et le soutenir, réussira-t-il à séduire Furihata ?


Furihata x Akashi

C'était un jour banal à Seirin, l'équipe de basket était en plein entraînement matinal. La coach faisait travailler les passes entre Tetsuya et Taiga, Mitobe travaillait avec Furihata et Hyuga avec Teppei. Le reste de l'équipe faisait des petits matchs. Ils se préparaient pour le match amical contre l'équipe d'Aomine Daiki qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Kuroko n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre son petit-ami de faire cette rencontre !

Alors que chacun vaguait à ses occupations, la coach remarqua que quelqu'un les observait. Effectivement, Akashi Seijuro se tenait devant l'entrée, appuyé sur la porte, observant l'équipe. Elle se dirigea vers lui, bien décidé à lui demander des explications. Il avait beau être le grand Akashi, on n'observait pas les techniques qu'elle avait mises en place sans qu'elle ne bouge le petit doigt !

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu espionnes mon équipe ? »

« Crois-tu réellement que si je voulais vous observer je me ferais prendre si facilement ? »

C'était vrai, il était incroyablement intelligent et avec son niveau, il n'avait même pas besoin d'espionner les autres équipes.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais parler à Furihata »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas »

« Dans ce cas, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'attendre dehors que l'entraînement soit terminé

Et sur ces mots Akashi ce dirigea vers l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Akashi-san? »

« Ah Tetsuya ! Je suis content de te voir ! Pas très amicale, ta coach ! »

« Mais elle est gentille quand même ! »

« Sûrement, comment va Aomine ? »

« Bien, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Akashi-san, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu voir Furihata »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais l'inviter à déjeuner, d'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais quel est son restaurant préféré ? »

« Il aime bien le fast-food qui se trouve près de la gare »

« Très bien, merci ! »

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« À ton avis ? »

« Oui, tu vas lui faire une déclaration ? »

« Pas maintenant, actuellement, il a peur de moi, comme la plupart des personnes, je veux qu'il m'apprécie avant de lui faire une quelconque déclaration »

« Je vois, et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance ! Je dois retourner à l'entraînement avant que Kagami ne s'aperçoive de mon absence sur le terrain ! »

« Aomine n'est pas trop jaloux ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas, il me fait une crise de jalousie tous les jours ! »

« Prévisible ! »

Kuroko retourna ensuite à l'intérieur, Kagami avait remarqué son absence et l'engueula ! Kuroko fit ses yeux de chien battu et Kagami lui promit de lui offrir un milk-shake à la vanille après l'entraînement. Au bout d'une demie-heure, la coach leur annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Toute l'équipe alla donc à la douche et partirent plus ou moins rapidement. Les derniers étant Furihata, Mitobe, Kuroko, Kagami et Tetsuya #2 ! Quand ils sortirent, ils furent tous surpris, sauf Kuroko qui gardait toujours un visage neutre, de voir Akashi. Kagami commença à s'avancer menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde »

Akashi avait sa paire de ciseaux en main, ce qui fit reculer Kagami de quelques pas craignant pour sa vie !

« Kagami, tu ne m'avais pas promis un milk-shake ? »

« Heu si, mais … »

« Alors allons-y maintenant »

Sur ces mots, Kuroko prit le bras de Kagami et le traîna derrière lui. Il ne restait que Furihata, Mitobe et Akashi.

« Je voudrais te parler Furihata, seul »

Il accentua ce dernier mot en regardant Mitobe. Ce dernier lui sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Furihata puis il partit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Akashi et Furihata étaient donc seuls, mais il y avait un silence pesant, gênant.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

La voix de Furihata était hésitante, il était un peu effrayé à l'idée d'être seul avec Akashi, peut-être voulait-il le tuer, et Mitobe qui l'avait abandonné à son sort.

« Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de manger avec moi ce midi ? »

Furihata resta sans voix, le grand Akashi Seijuro l'invitait à manger !

« Heu oui, je veux bien »

Furihata n'allait pas refuser, c'était l'occasion d'avoir un repas gratuit et il allait en apprendre plus sur Akashi ! C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le fast-food qu'avait indiqué Kuroko plus tôt.

« Ah, tu connais ce fast-food ? »

« Je n'y suis jamais allé avant, mais apparemment, il est bien »

« Ah, tu vas voir, il est trop bon ! »

Akashi était content que Furihata soit si enthousiaste. Mais, Akashi ne venait jamais dans ce genre d'endroit et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Furihata remarqua que le rouge était perdu, et vint à son secours !

« Regarde, les menus sont là et après tu vas à la caisse, c'est tout simple ! »

« Et est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« Attend, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'a jamais mangé de fast-food ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part d'Akashi, et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Furihata le trouva adorable !

« Laisse-moi faire, je vais commander ! »

Il prit donc le menu pour Akashi et lui, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table.

« Itadakimatsu »

Après ces mots, ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Furihata le brise.

« Alors, comment tu trouves ? »

« C'est bon ! »

« Tu vois ! C'est le meilleur fast-food que je connaisse ! »

« Tu viens souvent dans ce genre d'endroit ? »

« Oui, c'est plus rapide que de faire à manger soi-même ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sain »

« Ba, je sais pas vraiment cuisiner, donc soit c'est fast-food, soit c'est plat à faire chauffer aux micro-ondes ! Et toi, où est-ce que tu manges d'habitude ? »

« Chez moi, ou alors j'apporte mon bento »

« Tu le fais toi-même ? »

« Oui »

« Et tu sais bien cuisiner ? »

« Ça peut faire, j'ai les bases »

« Cool, tu me feras goûter un jour ? »

« Si tu veux »

« Sérieux ? Trop cool ! En fait, t'es super sympa ! »

« Ah merci ! »

Akashi n'aurait jamais pensé que Furihata l'apprécie aussi rapidement ! Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils se séparèrent, ayant chacun des choses à faire. Mais le rouge espérait vite revoir l'objet de ses désirs.

Le lendemain, en plein entraînement, Kuroko aperçu de nouveau Akashi qui attendait près de l'entrée. Il décida d'aller le questionner pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

« Salut Akashi-san »

« Bonjour Tetsuya, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, alors pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? »

« Pour inviter Furihata, j'ai quelque chose pour lui »

« Comment ça s'est passé hier ? »

« Bien, il a été plutôt détendu et il a même dit que j'étais sympa ! »

« Ah, c'est bien parti alors ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as pour lui ? »

« J'ai préparé un bento, il a dit qu'il voulait goûter ma cuisine »

« Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir »

« J'espère ! Et toi ? C'était bien hier avec Kagami ? »

Akashi avait envie de faire la discussion, il était de bonne humeur !

« C'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine entre dans le fast-food et me fasse une scène et ce batte avec Kagami »

« Ces deux-là ne sont vraiment pas faits pour s'entendre ! »

« Ah non, en plus il ne m'a plus adressé la parole jusqu'au soir »

« Tu t'es fait pardonner au lit ? »

« Akashi ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? »

« Si, mais ne dit pas de telles choses aussi légèrement »

« Tu es mignon ! »

« Hum »

À ce moment, Kagami fit son entrée

« Ah Kuroko, c'est la deuxième fois que tu pars en plein entraînement, en plus pour parler avec ce type, ramène-toi putain ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. Bon à plus tard Akashi-san »

« À plus tard et bonne chance ! »

« Merci »

Après cet événement, tout se déroula comme la veille, après l'entraînement, ils allèrent à la douche, et en sortant, ils aperçurent Akashi. Furihata se dirigea rapidement vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Akashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te proposer de manger avec moi, j'ai fait des bentos »

« Whoua, trop cool, je vais goûter à la nourriture d'Akashi ! On y va ? »

« Oui »

Et ils partirent tous les deux, Furihata la sourire aux lèvres et Akashi avec une petit sourire en coin. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Kagami exprima son opposition.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là encore celui-là, il lui veut quoi à Furihata ? »

« Laisse-les, ça ne nous regarde pas Kagami-kun »

« Mais ils vont tous nous voler nos techniques, Akashi soutire des informations à Furihata et toi, c'est Aomine qui s'en occupe !

« D'où tu sort ça toi ? »

En effet pendant que Kagami se plaignait, il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence d'Aomine derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

« Je suis venu chercher Tetsuya, ça pose un problème ? »

« Oui, ça me pose un problème, t'es de l'équipe adverse et ta pas à traîner avec lui »

« Putain, mais je traîne avec mon mec quand je veux ! »

« Ton mec ? »

« Ba oui, tu sais ce que c'est ? Je l'embrasse, je couche avec lui, je … »

« Aomine, je crois qu'il a compris, si on y aller ? »

« Ouais »

Et ils laissèrent Kagami bouche bée et complètement perdu. De leur côté, Akashi et Furihata étaient assis sur l'herbe et mangeaient les bentos préparés par le soin d'Akashi.

« C'est vraiment trop bon ! Je pourrais en manger tous les jours ! »

« Si tu veux, je peux en faire et venir le midi comme aujourd'hui »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, si tu as envie »

« Ah oui ça me tente trop, en plus on pourra parler et j'en saurais plus sur toi ! »

Akashi ce senti rougir suite à ses mots ! Il allait avoir l'occasion de voir Furihata tous les jours ! Leur déjeuner se termina avec les rires de Furihata qui semblait vraiment apprécier la compagnie d'Akashi.

Deux mois plus tard, la relation entre Furihata et Akashi avait beaucoup évolué. Ils en savaient énormément l'un sur l'autre. Akashi était prêt à faire sa déclaration, il allait lui faire ce midi. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva comme à son habitude devant la porte du gymnase. Kuroko alla donc le voir, c'était devenu une habitude, il réussissait à déjouer la surveillance de Kagami plus ou moins longtemps !

« Salut Akashi-san »

« Ah bonjour Tetsuya »

« Tu es nerveux ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ça se voit sur ton visage, tu vas lui faire ta déclaration ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il me connaît suffisamment maintenant »

« Tu as sûrement raison ! »

« Sinon comment ça se passe toi avec Aomine ? »

« Ça va, il me fait moins de crises de jalousie depuis que Kagami est au courant pour nous »

« Hum hum, comment est-ce qu'il ta fait sa déclaration ? »

« Il m'avait invité à passer le week-end chez lui et pendant qu'on regardait un film, il m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait »

« Je vois, tu crois que ça va une déclaration en plein jour pendant le repas ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as peur Akashi ? »

« Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

« Rien, rien ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ira ta déclaration ! »

« Merci »

« Bon, je vais retourner à l'entraînement avant que Kagami débarque »

« D'accord, à plus tard »

La suite fut la même que d'ordinaire et Furihata se précipita vers Akashi, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils partirent à leur place habituelle dans l'herbe pour manger. Une fois assis, Akashi commença à paniquer intérieurement, mais il ne le montra pas. Alors qu'il mangeait, Furihata remarqua qu'Akashi était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu vas bien Akashi ? »

« Hein ? Oui pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas, tu as l'air ailleurs »

« À quoi tu penses ? »

« À rien, je te dis ! »

« Hou ! Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un petit peu amoureux toi ? »

Cette phrase fit rougir légèrement Akashi, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

« N-non »

« Arrête de mentir, ça se lit sur ton visage ! Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« T-toi »

« Hein ? »

« Je t'aime Furihata »

Ce dernier était sous le choc suite à cette révélation et ce mi à rougir brutalement. Bien sûr, il était amoureux d'Akashi depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois avec Kuroko, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son amour serait réciproque. Alors qu'il restait la bouche ouverte comme un poison rouge hors de l'eau, Akashi prenait cela comme un mauvais signe.

« Enfin, je ne te demande pas de répondre, si tu veux plus me voir, je ne te forcerais pas… »

« Non, non, non »

Furihata ne voulait pas qu'Akashi annule sa déclaration !

« Je veux que tu restes, tu sais, je-je t'aime aussi en fait … »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Akashi qui ouvrit la bouche comme un idiot, ce qui fit bien rire Furihata qui fut coupé dans son élan par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Suite à cette déclaration, ils furent officiellement en couple. Akashi continué de venir chercher son petit-ami le midi, et ils essayaient de se voir le plus possible en dehors des cours. Un petit détail, cependant, dérangeait Akashi, ils n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble. Ce n'est pas ce qui le dérangeait, le problème, c'est que Furihata cherchait les caresses du rouge. En plus, aujourd'hui Furihata lui avait proposé de venir dormir chez lui ce week-end comme ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il avait bien précisé qu'ils allaient être seuls tous les deux. Ce qui voulait tout dire. Akashi doutait, car il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Il avait peur de faire mal à Koki ou de ne pas réussir à lui donner du plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant le lycée Seirin et attendait que la fin des cours arrive. C'était mardi, et il avait demandé à Kuroko de le retrouver pour lui parler. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait expliquer son problème et demander conseil.

La fin des cours arriva, et une marre d'élève se dirigea vers la sortie. Akashi cherchait des yeux l'ombre de Seirin, mais sans aucun succès parmi cette foule.

« Bonjours Akashi-san »

« Ah ! Te voilà Tetsuya ! Je te cherchais parmi la foule ! »

« On dirait que je t'ai trouvé en premier ! »

« Oui ! Je te paye un milk-shake ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Tu as prévenu Aomine que tu voyais quelqu'un après les cours ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas très content ! »

« Toujours aussi jaloux ! »

Ils continuèrent de bavasser jusqu'au fast-food où Akashi pris un milk-shake à la vanille pour Kuroko et ils se dirigèrent vers un parc où ils s'assirent pour discuter tranquillement.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Akashi-san ? »

Il lui expliqua alors son problème sous le regard attentif de Kuroko qui le trouvait adorable de se soucier autant de Furihata.

« Je vois, mais tu connais tout de même les bases Akashi ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est juste que je ne veux pas mal m'y prendre »

« Ne t'en fais pas, sur le coup, tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire »

« Comment ça se passe toi au lit ? »

« Bien, ça va, Aomine est plus doux qu'il n'y paraît, il a toujours peur de me faire mal aussi donc tu vois toi aussi, tu peux le faire ! »

Les paroles de Kuroko rassurèrent un peu le rouge qui le quitta un peu plus tard avec le sourire. Tetsuya l'avait rassuré.

Le week-end arriva rapidement. Le samedi matin, Akashi avait invité Koki au cinéma puis à la fin de la séance, ils étaient allés manger dans un fast-food. Akashi l'avait invité pour ce faire pardonner de l'avoir emmené voir un film d'horreur. Furihata avait serré sa main pendant toute la séance. Ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Akashi. Ils firent les boutiques et se promenèrent le reste de la journée. Vers 21h, ils retournèrent chez Furihata. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Alors que Furihata regardait la télévision, Akashi, lui, le dévorait des yeux ! Les yeux du brun brillaient en regardant l'écran et un petit sourire était collé sur ses lèvres. Akashi ne pue se retenir et alla goûter ses lèvres. Furihata répondit hâtivement au baiser, abandonnant la télévision. Akashi parsemait de baiser le cou du brun. Il enleva le t-shirt de Furihata pour aller lécher ses boutons de chair. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pour le plus grand plaisir d'Akashi. Il abandonna les tétons pour aller plus bas. Il embrassait le ventre de Furihata tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Une fois le pantalon enlevé, Akashi retira le dernier vêtement de Furihata. Il engloutit son sexe gonflé de plaisir et commença à faire des vas et viens sous les gémissements de plaisir que poussait Furihata. Quand le brun atteint sa limite, il se déversa dans la bouche du rouge. D'un accord tactique, Akashi porta son protégé jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Akashi retira son t-shirt avant d'aller embrasser goulûment les lèvres du brun. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Akashi fit entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de Furihata. Ce dernier senti à peine cette présence en lui, trop occupé à embrasser Akashi. Mais, quand un deuxième doigt arriva, il sentit cette fois la douleur. Pour faire abstraction à la douleur, Akashi masturba énergiquement la virilité du brun. Furihata oublia vite le deuxième doigt, et le troisième passa sans problèmes. Quand il fut suffisamment préparé, Akashi retira ses doigts et enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Il se plaça devant l'intimité de Furihata et le pénétra doucement. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du brun, mais Akashi vint les essuyer et l'embrassa tendrement pour qu'il pense à autres choses. Au bout d'un moment, Furihata bougea légèrement le bassin pour faire comprendre à Akashi qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier comprit le message et commença à faire des vas et viens. Il alla de plus en plus vite lorsqu'il buta contre la prostate de Furihata. Ce dernier ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Akashi était en train de l'emporter au septième ciel ! Ils se déversèrent tous les deux quand le plaisir fut trop fort. Le rouge dans l'intimité du brun, et Furihata entre leurs deux corps. Akashi se retira du brun et l'enlaça dans ses bras, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils remirent ça plusieurs fois dans la journée, et ne se couchèrent que très tard le soir. À l'entraînement le lundi, Furihata faisait des déplacements plus lents que seul Kuroko et Mitobe en comprirent la raison. Kuroko puisqu'il en avait parlé avec Akashi, et Mitobe, car son meilleur ami lui avait raconté en cours le matin même. Kagami préféra ignorer pour ne pas avoir d'image qui lui viennent en tête.

Akashi venait tous les midis et parlait de choses et d'autres avec Tetsuya qui séchait un quart d'heure d'entraînement pour lui parler. Puis quand Kagami venait chercher le bleu par la peau des fesses, il attendait que son chéri sorte pour aller manger avec lui.

Mais parfois, une autre personne attendait avec Akashi que l'entraînement soit fini. Aomine, toujours aussi jaloux, avait décidé de venir manger de temps en temps avec Kuroko le midi. Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il faisait une crise de jalousie et se « battait » avec Kagami.

Tout le monde était finalement au courant de la relation entre Akashi et Furihata, mais aussi pour Tetsuya et Aomine ! Tout le monde était heureux et vivait dans son monde, il n'y avait que la coach qui se demandait qui lui avait refilé de tels idiots !

Fin !


End file.
